Robin's Comforter
by Shooter Maid
Summary: Fluff. Robin is with M'gann a lot, sobbing in her loving arms. M'gann thinks its cute how he trusts her enough to sleep in her arms, how he whimpers in his sleep and snuggles closer to her. M'gann thinks they could become more than cuddle buddies, can they? Or more importantly, will they? Based on Mandirr's style of writing Robin and one of her stories.


A bead of sweat rolled down Robin's forehead. He whimpered in agony, clutching onto Miss Martian's shirt. She rubbed his back in a soothing way, rocking him back and forth in her lap. He nuzzled his nose deeper into her neck, absoring her warmth. Miss Martian placed two fingers on one of his temples and intruded his mind.

She normally wouldn't enter anyone's mind without their permission, but this time was different. She desperately wanted to know if he was in physical pain or if it was all mental. She felt the pain that was coursing through his veins, all the different emotions going through his head. Pain, anger, fear, all somehow entered each one of his thoughts. She rested her chin on his head and stared of into the distance. She wrapped her arms around his waist and locked her fingers together. She hummed a soft lullaby for her distraught friend, making him feel comfort in her arms.

M'gann seemed to bet the only person who could give the level of comfort Dick needed. She would always look at him with caring eyes, making him feel safe and bubbly inside. He almost always fell asleep on her lap. She would like down and see the boy soundly asleep in her arms. His head would be on top of her heart, hearing her soft heart beat. In a lot of ways, M'gann was like a mother to him. She would sit through and listen to his sobs, deciphering what he was saying with a soft smile on her lips.

When he would fall asleep on her lap she would carry him up to her room and lay him on her bed. Sometimes M'gann would stay in the room with the boy, while other times she would off and run errands. Whenever Robin would wake up in her bed, a feeling that he was safe washed over his body. M'gann would always check on him while he slept in her room, making sure he had not waken up yet. If he had waken up, she would go and sit by him. His blue eyes would penetrate her martian soul, making her wishing he was her child.

Most of the time they spent together was in silence, but sometimes they had small talk. Sometimes Dick would fiddle with her hair, making her all tingly inside. A warm smile would come to her lips as she watched him twirl her hairs in his soft fingers. There would be times when M'gann would implant suggestions into his brain, making him do certain things.

Normally M'gann only implants thoughts of him sleeping, but sometimes she does it for her own gain. She has implanted thoughts in his mind of twirling her hair or simply snuggling deeper into her embrace. His small tender body made it so he could easily fit his whole torso into her chest. She rubbed his back in round circles, making the boy fall deeper and deeper asleep.

M'gann simply adored it when he was in deep sleep. His whole body would be limp and fragile. His mind was at rest from the atrocities in the world and he would have him faced scrunched together, adding to the cuteness affect. His mouth would be slightly agape, and his breathing shallow. He would even sometimes whimper in his sleep, snuggling into M'gann for warmth.

M'gann felt like a mother to Robin. She would soothe him when he was in distress, offer him advice on what to do. Besides, he absolutely adored her. She was always the first stop for his conflicts he could not solve on his own. Deep inside, M'gann truly hoped they could become something more. Maybe one day they could be in an official relationship, and love each as much as they already do.

**I know its a cheesy ending, DEAL WITH IT! Sorry, can't sleep and it is SUPER hard to type onmy kindle, like what I am doing now... **

**I hoped you enjoyed this story! I was trying to think of a cute young justice couple and this one came to me! M'gannxRobin! It is SUPER CUTE in my opinion at least...**

**I might make this a two-shot.. idk. See ya in my next story! ;P**


End file.
